The present invention relates to a block toy and more particularly, to a block toy which forms 8 outer peripheral surfaces along vertical and horizontal directions of a radially outer periphery of each of a plurality of coupling beads from the center thereof and enables the basic angle of a plurality of coupling bars each inserted vertically into the surface of the coupling bead to be at 45xc2x0, 60xc2x0 and 90xc2x0, thereby allowing a desired model of all kinds of shapes to be assembled in a simple manner.
Generally, a block toy is composed of a plurality of spherical coupling beads and a plurality of coupling bars connecting the plurality of coupling beads. Using the plurality of coupling beads and the plurality of coupling bars of the block toy, a building or bridge of a desired shape can be assembled.
By way of example, there is provided a conventionally known arm type of block toy as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. 57-67798, which is composed of a plurality of coupling beads having 18 flat faces and a plurality of arms (coupling bars) each having an absorption plate to the flat faces of each coupling bead, such that the absorption plate of each arm is absorbed on the flat faces of each of the coupling beads, respectively, thereby forming a three-dimensional structure.
Since the above-mentioned conventional block toy absorbs the absorption plate of the arm onto the flat faces of each coupling bead, however, the absorbed state is not rigid and thus, only a small and simple structure can be formed. Additionally, the arms are absorbed on the 18 flat faces at an angle of about 60xc2x0, thereby making it difficult to form a delicate and complicated structure.
There is also provided a conventionally known multi-purpose block toy as disclosed in Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. 87-6490, which is composed of a plurality of coupling beads of a ball shape on which an insertion groove is formed, a plurality of coupling bars each connected to the coupling beads and having insertion grooves into which a plurality of assembling plates are inserted at different angles and the plurality of assembling plates adapted to be inserted into the insertion grooves of each coupling bar.
However, since the above-referenced conventional block toy forms such the plurality of insertion grooves in an irregularly arranging manner on the outer periphery of the coupling bead of the ball shape to thereby connect the plurality of coupling beads by the coupling bars, the angles of the coupling bars inserted into the coupling beads are not uniform, thereby making it difficult to build a desired structure. Further, since the coupling bar forms the insertion grooves thereon in a length direction, there occurs a problem that the assembling plate is not well inserted into the insertion grooves of the coupling bar.
Moreover, there is provided a conventionally known block toy coupler as disclosed in Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. 86-1394, which is composed of a plurality of coupling beads with a plurality of through holes on the outer periphery and a plug having a pair of insertion bars formed by the protrusion of a protruded member with a reentrant groove on both ends thereof, for the purpose of connecting the plurality of coupling beads with the through holes.
Since the above-referenced conventional block toy coupler inserts the insertion bars into the through holes formed irregularly on each of the coupling beads, however, a simple and easy structure is formed but a delicate and complicated structure is not well formed. Particularly, the plug with the insertion bars on the both ends thereof is manufactured in a complicated manner, thereby accompanying the difficulties of the manufacturing work.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a block toy capable of carrying out an assembling work of a plurality of coupling beads, a plurality of coupling bars and a plurality of assembling plates in a simple manner, thereby making it possible to build a delicate and complicated structure.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a block toy having a plurality of coupling beads each having a plurality of insertion grooves on the outer peripheral surfaces thereof, a plurality of coupling bars connecting the plurality of coupling beads to form predetermined three-dimensional frameworks, and a plurality of assembling plates covering the spaces among the predetermined three-dimensional frameworks to form a whole shape, characterized in that each of all outer peripheral surfaces of each of the plurality of coupling beads is made with 8 sides along vertical and horizontal directions of a radially outer periphery thereof from the center thereof, thereby allowing the plurality of coupling bars each inserted into the plurality of insertion grooves of each of the plurality of coupling beads to have basic angles at 45xc2x0, 60xc2x0 and 90xc2x0.
It is preferable that each of the plurality of insertion grooves on each of the plurality of coupling beads is formed by a predetermined depth towards the center point of the coupling bead, such that each of the plurality of coupling bars is inserted in a perpendicular direction relative to each surface of each of the plurality of coupling beads.
It is desirable that each of said coupling beads is a cylindrical shape and has a curved outer peripheral surface and each of the assembling plates is provided on the edges thereof with a plurality of reentrant grooves on the portion assembled with each of the coupling bars, such that it can cover the outer peripheral surface of each of the coupling bars and is assembled with the coupling bar.
Each of the assembling plates is of a curved surface shape, so that it is assembled to each of the coupling bars, thereby allowing the whole block toy to be of a curved surface shape.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a block toy having a plurality of coupling beads each having a plurality of insertion grooves on the outer peripheral surfaces thereof, a plurality of coupling bars connecting the plurality of coupling beads to form predetermined three-dimensional frameworks, and a plurality of assembling plates covering the spaces among the predetermined three-dimensional frameworks to form a whole shape, characterized in that each of the assembling plates is provided on the edges assembled to each of the coupling bars with a plurality of protrusions which are formed in a zigzag order to take a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shape, such that the plurality of assembling plates cover the outer peripheral surfaces of the plurality of coupling bars along the outer peripheral surfaces of the coupling bars of the cylindrical shape and are assembled therewith.
In order to assemble each of the assembling plates with the coupling bars, each edge of each of said assembling plates is divided into four areas on which the four protrusions are formed and a fine clearance is desirably formed between the protrusions.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a block toy having a plurality of coupling beads each having a plurality of insertion grooves on the outer peripheral surfaces thereof, a plurality of coupling bars connecting the plurality of coupling beads to form predetermined three-dimensional frameworks, and a plurality of assembling plates covering the spaces among the predetermined three-dimensional frameworks to form a whole shape, characterized in that each of all outer peripheral surfaces of each of the plurality of coupling beads is made with 12 sides along vertical and horizontal directions of a radially outer periphery thereof from the center thereof, thereby allowing the plurality of coupling bars each inserted into the plurality of insertion grooves of each of the plurality of coupling beads to have basic angles at 30xc2x0, 60xc2x0 and 90xc2x0.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a block toy having a plurality of coupling beads each having a plurality of insertion grooves on the outer peripheral surfaces thereof, a plurality of coupling bars connecting the plurality of coupling beads to form predetermined three-dimensional frameworks, and a plurality of assembling plates covering the spaces among the predetermined three-dimensional frameworks to form a whole shape, characterized in that each of all outer peripheral surfaces of each of the plurality of coupling beads is made with 16 sides along vertical and horizontal directions of a radially outer periphery thereof from the center thereof, thereby allowing the plurality of coupling bars each inserted into the plurality of insertion grooves of each of the plurality of coupling beads to have basic angles at 22.5xc2x0, 45xc2x0, 60xc2x0, 67.5xc2x0 and 90xc2x0.